Friendly Advice from Derek the Disney Princess
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Daltonverse. Logan is being awkwardly stubborn about telling Julian how he feels so Derek steps in to help him work out his feelings.


**A/N: I do not own the characters - they belong to CP Coulter and to FOX. **

* * *

><p>"Hey D, can I talk to you for a second?" Logan stuck his head into Derek's room, checking to see if he's in there. "Can you come to my room?"<p>

Derek looked up from his books, noting Logan's seemingly calm demeanor, but there was something in his face that Derek had never seen before...it was unsettling in the most non-threatening way. Derek moved the book from his lap and got up to go to Logan's room. He knocked twice before entering, noting that Logan wasn't as "cool, calm, and collected" as he liked to pretend he always is.

"Logan? What's the problem?"

Logan, who was currently lying on his bed in a manner that suggests he threw himself onto the bed and didn't bother shift into a more comfortable position, mumbled something into the pillows.

"Move your face. I can't hear you." Logan groaned and rolled over, not looking at Derek.

"I think I love Julian."

"...Have you told him that?" Logan sat up and pulled a face at Derek.

"I feel like he would know that."

"You haven't told him."

"I asked him out. He said yes."

"Going on a date doesn't equal love. Trust me."

"...Whatever. He'll figure it out."

Derek sighed at moved away from the doorway. "You know, for someone who says he wants to be in love and be loved and have relationships and such, you're doing a crap job of holding onto the one person who can fulfill that."

"You're no help."

Derek clenched his fists, rolled his eyes at the ceiling before mumbling, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Then he opened his mouth and started singing.

_How does she know you love her? _

_How does she know she's yours? _

Logan snapped his head up in surprise, his eyes wide.

_How does she know that you love her? _

_How do you show her you love her? _

Derek, caring less about the foolish way he looks, and more about his best friends _finally_ getting together, flashed Logan a smile before starting to cha-cha himself around the room as he sang,

_How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? _

_How does she know that you love her? _

_How do you show her you love her? _

_How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? _

Derek paused for a moment, "you'll obviously have to change the pronouns since Julian is clearly not a girl, but I digress."

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted _

_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... _

_"How do I know he loves me?" _

_"How do I know he's mine?" _

"Derek. **What ****are ****you ****doing**?"

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind? _

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! _

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday _

_That's how you know, that's how you know! _

_He's your love..._

Derek cha-cha'd his way back to where Logan was sitting, mouth hanging open in shock, on his bed. Derek pulled Logan up from the bed by his hand, and doing an impressive Kurt Hummel imitation, Derek began shimmying around Logan as he rapped in a Jamaican accent.

_You've got to show her you need her _

_Don't treat her like a mind reader _

_Each day do something to need her _

_To believe you love her _

"Derek. Stop."

"No."

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after _

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true... _

_How do you know he loves you? _

_How do you know he's yours? _

Derek pulled Logan into him, and began dancing with him around the room – as well as he could because Logan was laughing too hard to adequately dance.

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? _

_Dedicate a song with words in _

_Just for you? Ohhh!_

"How do you even know all the words to this song?"

"Amanda."

Derek spun Logan out and back in before he dipped him. Logan threw his hands out with a dramatic flair, causing Derek to drop him on the bed before resuming his cha-cha-ing.

_He'll find his own way to tell you _

_With the little things he'll do _

_That's how you know _

_That's how you know! _

_He's your love _

_He's your love..._

_That's how you know _

_He loves you _

_That's how you know _

Both boys were laughing by now, neither of them aware of their surroundings. Julian stood in the doorway, a smile on his face, watching his two best friends look like absolute idiots singing Disney songs.

_Because he'll wear your favorite color_

_Just so he can match your eyes_

_Rent a private picnic_

_By the fires glow-oohh!_

"Ahem." Julian cleared his throat. "What's uh, going on here?"

Logan and Derek whipped their heads around to face Julian; Derek had the decency to blush while Logan rocked a deer-in-headlights look.

"Um…." Derek rolled his eyes at Logan before belting out the last bit of the song,

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_He's your love..._

Derek winked and Julian before brushing past him and going back into his room, but not before yelling, "man up Logan! How does he know?"

Julian laughed as Derek cha-cha'd his way down the hallway, ignoring the stares from the other Stuarts. Once Derek had shimmied his way into his room, Julian turned back to look at Logan, who had gotten closer since Julian had turned away.

"Hi."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"_Oh_. Ok."

And then Logan leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Julian's lips, waiting for him to kiss him back. And after a moment, Julian did. Smiling into the kiss, Logan pushed himself closer to Julian, putting his hands on Julian's hips to pull him closer, and to deepen the kiss. Julian brought his hands to Logan's head, threading them through Logan's hair.

The sounds of boys bustling around Stuart finally pulled them out of their moment.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." Logan whispered softly so only Julian could hear.

"Pick me up at 8?"

"If I can wait that long."

Julian smiled and pulled himself out of Logan's embrace. "See you later." Julian gave Logan a saucy wink before walking out of Logan's room and into his own. Logan closed his door and sank onto his bed, resisting the urge to touch his lips, trying to keep Julian's lips the last thing that they touched until they touched Julian's lips again.

"I guess that's how you know…" Logan mumbled to himself before realizing that he only had 5 hours to figure out what to wear tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is "That's How You Know" from Enchanted. <strong>


End file.
